A Prophecy
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: When the new girl comes to the NY Institute with no real reason why every one wonders about who she is. Why she doesn't have a last name, why she doesn't trust most people? This girl is mysterious and quite sketchy. I do not own the MI character
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the mortal instruments, nor do I own the Old Spice Guy COmmercial... lol Read on... and REVIEW**

Chapter One

i!i!i!Party!i!i!

Bay's POV

"Kids, come here please. Bay is here!" Maryse shouted. "They'll be here in a second Hun," she said as she tapped her foot, waiting for her children to hurry up.

The first one there was a petite red head; she looked to be maybe fourteen. "Hi, I'm Clary-," she started to say before I cut her off.

"Fairchild?" I asked her while she just had an indescribable face on, maybe shock?

"I actually go by Clary Fray," She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy if you want, you're really pretty, but I need to get you out of those rags…." She said checking out my shirt. I had on a tee-shirt I had gotten from a guy in a banana coloured van. They were giving out tee-shirts that said a band name. I may not listen to them but still…

"Okay….?" I said while I turned my attention to the taller boy version of Isabelle. "You must be Alec, I've actually heard quite a lot about you," I said smiling at him.

"Have-," he started to say getting cut off by the guy in the door frame. He had golden locks of hair down to about his shoulders, he had gold/pale coloured eyes, and a arrogant smirk on his face.

"Have you heard about me, the one and only Jace Wayland?" He said in an arrogant voice.

"No, I haven't, and I don't care to either," I said returning the same smirk.

"You'll fit right in here, Bay," Isabelle said smiling, "Would you like something to eat-?" She said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, do NOT try her food!" Jace said; Isabelle punched him in the ribs playfully.

"Sure, I'm sure it's not _that _bad," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"It's meatloaf," She said smiling and handed me some weird gunk on a paper plate. Some how the food was coloured green and looked like slime.

"Mmm, yummy," I said, "I'm going to eat this in my room, which would be where?"

"It's right up here," Jace said as he led the way. The house was filled with living plants and fake plants. _Thank the Angel, _I thought as I saw a fake tree right by the end of the hall way and dumped the slime into the pot.

"Saw that," he said as he opened the door to my room. "Can't blame you though," he laughed at his own joke/thing. "So you have a bathroom through that door and under the cabinet is "lady things" how Izzy put it and you have-," he said when I cut him off…. Yes, I do realize I cut people off quite a lot.

"You smell really, _really _good!" I said sniffing the air around him.

"Thanks?" he said, "I use that Old Spice stuff. Well, I'm sure you can figure this stuff out so I'm going to leave you to it." He said leaving the room muttering something along the lines of "Look at your man, now back to me, now back to me, now back at your man. Sadly, your man doesn't smell as good as me-…." Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

The first thing I did was get into my training outfit. I slipped it on quite quickly for my surprise and headed for the training rooms. It was actually quite hard to find the room. I got lost like twenty-four times in three minutes. But I still got there. The room looked like a gymnastic court. It had beams and bars and the matted floor. And then the sparring area.

I planned on starting on the beam to work on my balance. I slipped on all the equipment you need for a 30 foot high beam, and began practicing. (The beam has a little climb up thing on the side. It's like a rope ladder). First I just walked it once keeping my balance. Then I decided to spice it up some and start doing the flips with it.

Just as I was about done on it and was getting ready to get off, Alec walks in.

"Hey Bay!" He shouted. Alec was being quite friendly. Maybe he's always like that, though.

"Hey Alec, you want to spar with me?" I said jumping down from the beam.

"For the love of the Angel, Bay, what is wrong with you?" He said to my surprise.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You just jumped off a 30 foot high beam, what's wrong with you!" He said and hit my fore head.

The conversation went on for another minute or so and then we started sparring. It was quite fun, even though it was uncomfortable a few times. Seeing as I was being a smart ass with my comments I didn't see him run into me causing me to fall on my ass with him right above me.

"Can you get off me?" I asked and playfully pushed him off. He stands up and I unwrinkled my clothing and walk off.

"I'll be back in a minute I need some water, okay?" I called back to hear a faint "Okay."

"As soon as I get into the kitchen I see the red head, Clary and Jace on the counter kissing.

"Am I going to see this every time you two are together?" I asked playfully.

"Probably," Jace smirked, "but if you want some too, you can come on and join us."

"Jace," Clary hissed and smacked him, but not to hard.

"Okay, I'll just be going now," I said backing off slowly to go back to the training room with Alec.

We trained for quite a while, by time we stopped it was already night fall. I personally wasn't tired, I was jet lagged, but definitely not tired. This girl happens to be able to stay up for endless days with out getting tired.

"Hey Bay," Izzy said, "We're going to the Pandemonium Club tonight, do you want to go?" She smiled.

"Yeah sure," I smiled back and her expression got super… I don't know the word for it… maybe ecstatic?

"I've got the perfect dress for you!" She said dragging me to her room. Once were there Isabelle pulls me in front of her closet door and pulls out about ten different dresses**.** Izzy forces me into a tiny black dress that ends about seven inches above my knee.

"WTF! This is like a shirt!" I screamed at her when someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" A male voice says, I'm assuming Jace or Alec, because Max is out with his father somewhere.

"NO!" I scream at the same moment Isabelle screams "YES!"

"So which one is it? May I? Wait never mind I never knock usually," and Jace just walks into the room. He looks at me and I blush crazily. I'm in a super low cut dress, which by the way is super short and here Jace is staring at me.

"It's not nice to stare." I mutter as I pull a small blanket on top of my lap, and Isabelle smacks it off.

"Don't ruin a perfectly nice dress!" She says and I groan.

"Yeah Bay-," He looked at me trying to get a last name. I shake my head trying to get it in there heads that I have NO last name.

"Okay then, Bay No Last Name. You shouldn't waste such a good dress…. I wonder what it would look like on Izzy," He says and I eye him suspiciously. Is there a little bit of family love going on?

"I just wanted to let you girls know we're leaving in ten minutes, and I suggest you pull down your dress a little bit, otherwise this will get very uncomfortable." He said and left the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear this dress," I told Izzy and she shot me a glare.

"No, you are wearing this dress. Here slip these on," she said handing me some fish nets. Once were both dressed and had all our make up on, we stood next to each other and looked in the mirror. I was about two or three inches taller then her but in her heels we were about the same height.

"Damn, we look good!" She said and dragged me out the door.

As soon as we got out we saw the guys tapping there feet like impatient twelve year olds. "Finally, we have been waiting for like half an hour!" Jace said in an over exaggerating voice.

"It was probably my fastest make over/dress up I have EVER done! Be glad Bay looks half way decent with out make up! Other wise it would have taken another hour!" She said babbling on and on the entire walk there.

After a while of partying I could sense someone or something was here, in the club. I turned around to face whatever _it _was and was stunned to see something hitting me. "Fuck," I said and grabbed a blade from my thigh sheath. Apparently I went a little too slowly because I caught the attention from a more then five from behind me. "Fuck," I said again as I began swinging at the thing. I had about four down when something stung me in the small of my back. "Shit," I said as I fell down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Asking Alexandria... R&R!**

Chapter Two

Dreams

I'm in a white room with my family around me.

"Codii, you look sick are you okay?" My father asked me and I quietly shook my head no. Just a minute ago I had a premonition of a girl coming into our house looking around and then all of a sudden a huge explosion came out of no where.

"Codii, Codii, what's wrong?" He asked me and I couldn't get words to come out when I saw the girl on the top of the stairs all I could do was point. "Her, her," I mouthed pointing at the girl on the stairs. She looked terrified that I had seen her. Once my father looked over he saw nothing.

"I'm worried about you Codii Bay," he said using my middle name. "I'm really worried about you." The girl is back and she points at the thing under her jacket. I couldn't tell what it was, but I ran when she pointed at it.

"BAY!" My father screamed and I could hear foot steps following me then a loud boom and saw lights flare.

"Where's Bay?" I could faintly hear. "Oh shit," I head when my vision blurred again.

I'm in the forest behind our neighbor's house. I always came there when I was mad, sad, or angry. I was sitting on a tree stump crying, when I hear a crack or a branch on the ground a few feet away. I take out my seraph blade and point it around.

"Is anyone there?" I shouted and I heard no reply. "I heard you! Show yourself!" I commanded, and again there was no reply. I felt a cold hand cover my mouth and a sharp, colder object on my neck.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt." The male voice said from behind me. "Drop your blade." He demanded me and I did what he said. Do you have anything else with you?" He asked and I didn't reply mostly because his hand was over my mouth and if I moved the object on my neck would cut.

"Good, now you will be coming with me. Let me see your wrist." He commanded and I shoved my arm his way, and I could feel the coldness of a stele making a silencing rune.

"Bay! Bay! Are you okay?" A voice said flipping me over on my back.

"What is wrong with her!" Another voice said. All the sounds were muffled together and I could barely understand her.

"I can't tell," The first guy said. I tried to muffle the words "My back," but all I got was a loud groan. I could feel the poison start to burn, trying to get to my blood veins.

"Let's get her to the Institute," The first voice said and I tried to scream when he picked me up and put pressure on where the cut was. "Alec! Her back is covered in blood! Go get Izzy and meet me at the Institute quickly!" The first one who I now assumed was Jace. "Fuck Bay, what did you do?" He said trying to get the hair out of my face, but I still couldn't talk right.

"Greater demon," I tried to say but it came out more like "Frazer Freeman."

"What?" He asked and I blacked out again. "No!" He shouted at me, but I was already to far.

I'm in a training room with the guy, now that I see him clearly, he kind of reminds me of Clary, by her features. He tells me to drink this substance and I refuse. "DRINK IT NOW!" He commands and I put some in my mouth and slip it back out into the cup with out him noticing.

It tasted horrible. Like if you were eating a slug. The taste lingered in my mouth, it tasted horrible but it was sort of addicting. I wanted to grab more of it but I knew better then that. For all I know it could be demon blood. Or some concoction that made you do what he said.

I handed him the cup back, and he smiled in delight. "There you go." He said. "Now go away! NOW!" I don't want to see you when the transformation happens. I look at him with curiosity, standing there a tad bit to long. I get smacked. "Go, now, please." He softens his voice and he has a "I'm sorry," expression on.

I walk away quickly hoping to not get hit again.

He comes up to my room maybe an hour or so later and sees that I am exactly the same as I was.

"Hmm, it didn't work. It worked on everyone else though…." He was confused. "The only other person it didn't work on was Jonathon, and he had angel blood…. Maybe she does too." He said talking about me as if I wasn't there. But I guess I wasn't since I had the silencing rune on me.

I look out the window while he keeps talking and he smacks me yet again. "Are you listening! Of course you're not you're just a selfish little-," He had said not getting to finish because I gained consciousness again.

"There you go Bay," Jace said when I opened my eyes. We were in the Institutes infirmary. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. "We couldn't figure out which demon did it to you, all we found was this ugly piece of blue skin on your arm and a bunch of thorns pricked into your back." He looked curious.

"A Greater Demon." I said simply, "We don't have those types where I come from. You're shirt…." I said looking at him it was covered in my blood. "Fuck, I jacked up you're shirt!"

"Yeah you did, Hodge said that you could leave the infirmary once you woke up, but you need to drink that," he said motioning towards the drink on the tale.

My eyes widened and I shook my head like a crazy person. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"My fucking Angel, it's just a drink for your health. Just drink it. Oh, by the way Izzy needs you….." He said and upped and left.

_Fuck you, _I thought and drunk the drink and walked off. I was in a large white T-Shirt and nothing else but my underwear. I walked off to Izzy's room to find her sitting on her bed patting it so that I'd come sit by her.

"What exactly happened last night?" She asked.

"There were a bunch of Ravenors and after I got rid of them there was a greater demon." I groaned.

"Oh well we were all worried about you, but I think Jace was the most. He stayed in the infirmary for the entire time. He didn't even change his shirt." Isabelle said and then made a "Yuck," sound.

"Yeah, well he didn't seem very happy to see me just a second ago. He was actually being quite ass like."

"He always is…. But he was worried about you. He wouldn't eat or anything, he just stayed in that chair."

"Why the hell would he be worried when all it was was a fucking demon attack." I asked

"Because I think he likes you." She said softly.

"And I think chairs fly." I said laughing and groaning at my sarcasm…..

"What ever, Bay…." She said and opened her door for me to leave.

I headed towards my room, and laid there in silence on my bed. That is until the song "I used to have a best friend (But then he gave me and STD) by Asking Alexandria came on. I looked at the caller ID and stood there in shock.


End file.
